narutobleachforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Trial
Ryun awakened the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. Annoyed by the sound, he reached over and threw it into his closet, where it broke and fell to pieces. He got dressed and slid open his bedroom door. There at his feet, was breakfast that his mother had prepared and left for him. A smile crossed his face and he picked it up and walked to the edge of the Mazuka family house. Leaping up onto the roof, he sat and over looked his clan's district. He felt the gentle breeze flow through his hair. "Is it always this beautiful in the mornings?" he asked himself, running his fingers through his long blue hair. Through the gates of the nearby clan district entrance, Nyan Nara, slipped through and joined Ryun on the roof. "What brings you here?" he asked her still looking at the sun, which was now coming up over the horizon. "I slipped away from home so that I could wish everyone luck on their first day as Genin, and you weren't up when I stopped by earlier." she explained, also looking off into the distance. Ryun played with his food and took a bite every few minutes. "Is there something on your mind?" Nyan asked kindly. Ryun bit his lower lip, causing a small stream of blood to drip from the wound, "I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'm gonna loose one of you guys in battle." By this point, hot tears were rolling down his cheeks. Nyan moved close and put her arm around him, "Then we will all become strong for you, so that you don't have to worry about us anymore." she whispered, a smile coming to her face. Ryun dried his eyes with his shirt sleeve, "Thanks Nyan..." Nyan stood up and jumped to the ground, "I have to go meet up with Ian and Fumi. Be careful today Ryun." she said waving as she took off. Ryun nodded to himself, and then quickly finished his breakfast. He was early to the gates, arriving even before Hikaru. When Hikaru did arrive, he was both shocked and pleased that Ryun was there. Seireitou and Echo arrived right on time, and Hikaru took them into the woods, to a little lake not far from the village. "This will be the location of our training from this point on." Hikaru began, reaching into his pocket and retrieving three slips of paper. He tossed them to the boys, all of whom caught them. Ryun's paper crumpled, Seireitou's paper became soaked, and Echo's paper burned. All three boys were astonished at the sight. Hikaru chuckled, "Congratulations, you just passed the first test. It looks like Seireitou is a water nature, Echo is a fire nature like most Uchiha, and Ryun is a lightning nature. Well that's a good start, I'd say." The three boys continued to stare on in confusion, only fueling Hikaru's laughter. As soon as the laughter had come, it became a stern look. Hikaru walked over to the lake shore. "Now, as promised, part two of the test has two segments. If you can't pass them, you will fail and I will disown you." Hikaru sighed and turned to them, "You must learn to use the element you have and create a jutsu using it. That is the only way to success." Hikaru explained. "The second segment of the second test will be mentioned later. You have one week. Meet me here in one week at this time, and we shall wrap up your tests." And with that, Hikaru leaped off towards the village. Echo left soon after, for the Uchiha district. Seireitou went to the edge of the lake this time. "I will become better than Echo...and Hikaru-sensei.." he whispered to himself. Ryun turned and walked slowly off into the woods, back towards home...he had some research to do. Category:Story Category:Chapter